A Winchester Christmas
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Everyone is getting ready for Christmas at Bobby's and Deanna has special gifts for her family. A warm short one for the holiday, hope you enjoy.


**A/N: Just a short of a Winchester Christmas. I hope you enjoy and will leave me a review. NC**

* * *

The afternoon was overcast and small flakes of snow danced around on the soft breeze that blew down the street. The landscape was painted white from the snowfall of the night before. It wasn't a heavy one, but more was expected in the coming week which pretty much guaranteed a white Christmas for Sioux Falls. The line of cars in front of the school was waiting patiently for dismissal and the start of the Christmas holiday. The students only had to go half a day today and would be out until after New Year's Day. The black Impala idled patiently at the front of the line while her driver changed the radio station as he waited on his niece to come out of the school. Her father, his brother, had to go in to work to finish up some last minute paperwork so he could have time off to be with his daughter and family for the holiday.

"Uncle Dee!" Deanna called as she ran to the Impala and tossed her backpack in back and climbed into the front seat.

"Hey Ladybug, how was school?" Dean asked her as she buckled her seatbelt and settled back.

"Good, we didn't do much since everyone was so excited about getting out of school today for the holiday."

"We need to run by the store and pick up a few things before heading home."

"Ok. Uncle Dee can you help me with something?" she asked giving him a hopeful look.

"Of course sweetheart, whadda ya need?"

"I want to make Daddy and Grandpa special Christmas gifts and need to get a few things." she said.

"I'll do whatever you need."

"Thanks. I may need to borrow a little money, but I'll pay you back from my allowance."

"I'm not worried about that. What are you doing?" Dean asked his niece as he pulled the Impala onto the street and headed toward the store.

"It's a surprise Uncle Dee." she chastised him that he would ask her to tell.

"You know I won't tell them Ladybug. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I know, but I can't tell." she told him sincerely. "Is Grandpa going to make it home for Christmas?"

"He's going to do his best."

"Are we going to get a tree tomorrow?"

"Yep, it's on yer Dad's list."

"Daddy does like lists doesn't he?" Deanna giggled. "He likes to be organized."

"Sometimes he needs to just let his hair down and go with the flow." Dean commented chuckling along with her. "He doesn't have to be so serious all the time."

"We'll have to loosen him up over the next few days."

"Ok, that'll be our mission then, to get him loosened up by Christmas."

"You're on." she laughed happily already planning on ways to get her Daddy to loosen up.

Dean glanced over at his niece and couldn't help but smile as he saw the wheels turning in her head, just like her Dad. He couldn't believe it had been ten years now when she had been put in his arms to be taken care of. He could still see the curious, wonder in her eyes as she gazed up at him with those big hazel ones that looked so much like her Daddy's. He remembered that it felt like déjà vu as memories of Sam at that age came to mind and the night he ran from the house with him in his arms.

 **spn**

"Do you want another cup?" Sam asked his brother as they finished their breakfast.

"Naw I'm good." Dean replied before finishing of the last swallow of coffee. "So we're going to get a tree today?"

"Yes, after Deanna gets up and eats we'll go and this afternoon we'll make some cookies for Christmas."

"You know Sammy everything doesn't have to be planned out. You can just let things happen, it won't hurt anything and I'm sure stuff will get done."

"I like being prepared." Sam shrugged.

They both looked toward the doorway as Deanna made her way into the kitchen. She was dressed and had braided her hair.

"Hey sweetheart, I've got oatmeal ready for your breakfast." Sam said picking up a pot and spooning oatmeal into a bowl. "Do you want fruit and nuts?"

"Yes please." Deanna said taking a seat at the table.

"After you eat and I clean the kitchen up we'll go find a tree."

"Yea!" Deanna cried happily. "Can I pick it out?"

"Of course you can. Now eat up, it's cold out there and you need to fuel up."

"Ok." she said spooning oatmeal into her mouth.

 **spn**

Dean pulled Bobby's truck off the road on a pull off and parked. Sam and Deanna got out on one side and went around meeting him on the driver's side. Dean grabbed the hand tree saw from the back and looked around at the snow covered forest taking in the beauty of the scene.

"This way!" Deanna cried as she took off into the woods in search of the perfect tree.

"Be careful!..." Sam yelled at her before she got out of sight.

"Don't even bother, you know she has a mind of her own and she'll be ok." Dean told him as they followed her tracks into the trees.

"I'm her father, I'm suppose to worry." Sam huffed pulling his watch cap lower on his head and turning the collar of his jacket up. "Man! The temperature's not warmed up much out here."

"Well it is December and almost Christmas." Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "Have you got Deanna's Christmas bought yet?"

"Almost, I still have a couple of things to pickup."

"Did you get what I wanted?"

"Yes, but you're gonna have to start doing your own shopping." Sam complained.

"But you are so good at it. Beside you know how I hate it."

"Daddy! Uncle Dee!" a small voice called from deeper in the woods.

"How does she do that?" Sam asked as he tried to zero in on his daughter's voice.

"Do what?"

"Move so fast and get so far away so quickly."

"You do remember she has an angel at her beck and call." Dean informed him.

"She doesn't...She wouldn't...No..." Sam sputtered in disbelief.

"She is your daughter, what do you think?"

"Damn! I never even thought about that." he muttered as they fought their way through some deep drifts. "Then he can carry the tree out of this."

"Now that's a thought." Dean chuckled.

"Deanna! Honey! Where are you?" Sam called stopping to listen to the stillness of the forest. It always seemed so magical after a heavy snowfall when the land was covered in a blanket of whiteness that sparkled and shined brilliantly in the morning sun. The quietness surrounded them making it feel like they were the only ones alive. "Do you hear anything?"

"Just give her a minute."

"Daddy!" the voice came again somewhere ahead of them.

"This way." Dean said heading out first as they started hiking again. It wasn't long before they saw through the trees the red scarf and hat that Deanna was wearing bouncing around.

"I found it." Deanna cried as they broke through the trees into a small clearing where Deanna was shaking snow off the limbs of a six foot tree that was filled out perfectly. "Do you like it? Isn't it perfect?" she said standing back so they could see it.

"I think...You did...Good Ladybug." Dean said trying to catch his breath from the hike.

"You ok?" Sam asked his brother as he leaned over and drew in deep long breaths.

"I'm fine." Dean wheezed waving him off as he straightened back up.

"Can we get this one Daddy? We looked all around and decided this one wanted to be our Christmas tree." Deanna stated looking back at the tree with pride.

"Well we can haul his angel ass out here and take the tree to the truck." Dean said looking around knowing he had to be nearby.

"It's ok Cas, you can come out." Deanna called and turned when he stepped from behind a tree into the open. He looked sheepishly around at Dean and Sam and then lovingly at Deanna. "They liked the tree."

"I told you they would." Cas said stepping closer to his charge. Since she had been kidnapped five years ago, Castiel had not been far from her side and had been included in any family gatherings since then. Some he could not attend due to other duties or having to report to his brothers and sisters in Heaven.

"Alright Sammy, chop that sucker down and Skippy will transport it to the truck for us." Dean stated in a firm voice daring him to refuse.

"Right." Sam said pushing snow out from around the trunk so he could get to it to cut it down. He wormed his way between the branches and began to saw the trunk and had it cut down in no time. "Here we go."

"Ok Skippy, do your thing." Dean said. "You do know where we're parked right?"

"Of course Dean." Castiel said reaching down to grasp the tree and disappearing.

Just as Castiel vanished and before Dean realized he was being targeted, a snowball hit him in the chest sending cold wetness down his shirt. He quickly turned to see Deanna already throwing another that caught her father in the back. He was so shocked that she got him again before it kicked in and he quickly scooped up hands of snow to make a snowball and to return fire. Deanna screamed in delight as she continued to pelt both her father and uncle with a hidden mound of freshly made snowballs.

"No!" she screamed in delight when Dean hit her with a snowball. "Help!"

Castiel suddenly appeared by her side ready to do battle only to be bombed by snowballs from Dean and Sam. He startled and stepped back in surprise at first until Deanna yelled at him to join in.

"Help me Cas! Start throwing these." she told him pushing cold snowballs into his hands and quickly picking up more to launch at her attackers.

It only took a second for Castiel to catch on and begin to throw snowballs at the other two with complete accuracy. Sam and Dean ran and dodged trying to make up ammunition on the run as they continued the battle for another fifteen minutes until Sam held up his hands and yelled out.

"OK! That's enough! I think we're all wet and cold enough." he announced only to be hit by three snowballs at the same time and perils of laughter followed. "Very funny guys." he said wiping wetness from his face as he glared at his brother. "We need to heard back 'fore all of us get sick."

"Wait, I want to make a snow angel first." Deanna told him as she found a good spot and fell backwards and began to wave her arms and legs back and forth in the snow forming her angel. Castiel watched with interest and studied the form when she got up.

"That's pretty good Ladybug." Dean nodded. "Your angel needs a friend." he said falling back in a drift and making his own angel to go with hers. "C'mon bro, let's see your angel."

"Yeah Daddy, make an angel." Deanna begged clapping her hands together.

"Oh alright, alright." Sam said giving in and finding a place to fall down and make an angel.

"There you go, now she's got friends."

"Ok you two, let's get out of here, I'm starting to turn into an icicle." Sam told them getting up and shaking his body to rid it of snow.

"I'm not cold Daddy, Cas is keeping me warm." Deanna shrugged as she brushed the snow from her snow pants. "You'll take us back to the truck, won't you Cas?" she asked looking up at him with wishful eyes, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Of course child." he said reaching to clasp the brother's arms, while Deanna hugged him and transported them to the truck with the blink of an eye.

"Little warning there Skippy." Dean complained as his stomach flipped and his knees buckled slightly when they landed. He reached for the truck to balance himself as he swallowed back the bile in his throat.

"You gotta bend your knees." Deanna told them having no ill effects from the jump.

Sam coughed hard and sucked in a sharp breath as he grabbed at the truck too to keep from falling to his knees. He looked at his brother and saw a slightly green look on his face and was glad he wasn't the only one who was affected. After a few seconds, the brothers felt the lightheadedness pass and stood straighter.

"Let's get back home; we have a tree to decorate." Sam said pushing Deanna toward the truck.

"Can I go with Cas and we'll get out the decorations and have them ready." Deanna begged.

"Alright but be careful." Sam told her kissing the top of her head. "You take care of her." he told Castiel.

"Of course, don't I always?" Castiel asked like he would do anything other than that.

"Right, never mind. You behave sweetheart." Sam told her just before they disappeared blowing snow up around them.

Dean waved the snow shower away with a frown and turned to the truck. "C'mon dude, I'm not feeling my fingers right now." he told his brother as he climbed into the truck to start it up and turn on the heat full blast. He let the truck idle to warm up before backing it up enough to turn around and head back to the salvage yard.

 **spn**

Dean and Sam stomped their boots off on the front porch and gave the tree a good shake to rid it of loose needles, snow and dirt. Once that was done, they headed in to find Deanna had the tree stand ready in the corner where they usually put a tree.

"Cas helped me make coffee for you guys." Deanna announced with pride from the kitchen doorway. "We're having hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Well that sounds good." Sam answered.

"Make mine extra large." Dean huffed as he held the tree so Sam could anchor it in the stand.

"Does it look straight?" Sam asked Deanna as he tightened the screws.

"A little to the right Uncle Dee." Deanna said cocking her head and studying the tree. "Perfect."

"Ok! Where's that coffee?" Dean said clapping and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I had Cas go get a pie for you Uncle Dee." Deanna said looking over at Cas who was standing out of the way.

"Oh Ladybug...You're my favorite niece of all times." Dean cooed when he saw the warm pie on the counter.

"Uncle Dee, I'm your only niece." Deanna giggled at him as he leaned over to smell the pie and sigh in contentment making weird humming noises.

"Do you need a room?" Sam asked rolling his eyes at his brothers antics.

"Why would he need a room Daddy?"

"We'll talk about that when you're much older." Sam commented wanting to change the subject. "Did you find everything for the tree?"

"Are you hinting at sex Daddy and yes, I think I did." she said setting plates out for slices of pie.

Sam started to stutter, not sure what to say to his daughter and looked frantically at Dean who was smirking and trying his best not to laugh. Deanna had asked him about sex several years ago and he'd answered her questions honestly figuring if she was old enough to ask, she was old enough to know.

"Uncle Dee told me about it already."

"He what?" Sam asked in shock as he turned to his brother giving him a confused look.

"She asked." Dean shrugged cutting off a piece of pie and eating it. "You know I don't lie to her."

"Here Daddy have some pie, it'll calm you. I want to start decorating the tree." Deanna said oblivious of the looks the brothers gave each other over her head as they silently argued with each other.

 **spn**

"Is everyone ready?" Dean asked as the stood by ready to plug in the lights for the tree.

"Yes! Yes!" Deanna cried jumping up and down in front of the tree.

"Ok count it down Ladybug."

"Three, two, one!" she shouted and squealed in delight when he plugged the lights in and the tree came to life. After a few seconds strings began to blink on and off, casting a soft glow out into the room. "Yea!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

"That it is Baby Girl." Sam whispered watching the wonder and joy on his daughter's face as she gazed upon the tree. The older she got, the more he saw Jess in her and marveled at how amazing she was and how she could still surprise him and make him love her all the more.

"Look Cas isn't it wonderful." she said taking his hand and pulling him toward the tree.

"Yes child, it is." he said feeling the joy and happiness emitting from her. "You have done a good job preparing the tree."

"I can't wait for Papa Bobby and Grandpa to see it. I think they'll like it."

"I'm sure they will Ladybug."

"Well, I need to go start dinner." Sam said getting up to head for the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room, call me when it's ready." Deanna told him as she pulled Cas toward the stairs.

"What's that about?" Sam whispered to Dean when he got a feeling she was hiding something.

"She's working on Christmas presents." he replied. "Need help with dinner?"

"Sure, you can do the salad."

"Why do you stick me with the salad all the time? You know it's just rabbit food."

 **spn**

"Good morning, coffee's just made." Sam said as Dean wandered into the kitchen wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled going to the pot and pouring a cup as he listened to Sam humming. "Why ya so happy?"

"It's Christmas Eve dude! Tomorrow is the big day." Sam explained. "You know Deanna has spent a lot of time in her room this week, any idea what she's doing?"

"Nope, I've been band from her room. She has Skippy guarding the door and won't let anyone in." he shrugged looking for some cereal for breakfast.

"In the far cabinet." Sam told him knowing what he was looking for without asking.

"Thanks." he said moving to that one and finding a box of cereal. "So what's on the agenda today? I know you've got some lame ass list in that gi-normas brain of yours."

"They're not lame." Sam insisted with a frown. "They help me to be sure everything gets done."

"Whatever...So what's on the list?" Dean asked knowing he wasn't changing his brother's ways.

"Well, I wanted to get some of the prep work done for lunch tomorrow and there's pies to make, presents to wrap, and it wouldn't hurt to shovel the walkway and put some salt down..."

"Ok, ok, just tell me what you want me to do." Dean said cutting him off before he continued on down his list.

"Have you heard from Dad?" Sam asked knowing how much it meant to Deanna to have him here.

"He called late last night and he'll be here but it'll be Christmas morning before he can get back."

"Good. It would break Deanna's heart if he didn't make it."

"Dad knows, as long as the weather holds out he'll make it."

"So do you wanna chop up some vegetables for me? Figured we'd tackle the outside after lunch when it's hopefully is a little warmer."

"Bobby should be back this afternoon. He said he's ahead of the storm and shouldn't have any problems."

"Good, I talked to Jody and she said she should be able to get here tomorrow in her SUV."

"Hello." Castiel said as he appeared in the kitchen startling both the brothers.

"I swear I'm gonna tie a bell 'round yer neck if ya don't stop poppin' in like that." Dean grumbled as he looked at the sloshed coffee he spilled on the counter and grabbed a rag to wipe it up.

"Deanna wanted me to come get her some breakfast." he said.

"Is something wrong with her? Is she not feeling well?" Sam asked stopping what he was doing and looking at Castiel.

"She is working on presents."

"What kind of presents?" Dean asked hoping to get some information out of him.

"I'm not supposed to say anything." he said looking at Dean. "And she needs some wrapping paper and tape."

"Awe c'mon just a hint. I'll make it worth your while or do I need to rough you up a little."

Castiel looked at Dean and frowned slightly cocking his head sideways. He mulled over his words for a moment before answering.

"I can not betray her trust." he answered. "I think I'm more afraid of the child than you."

"I think he's got ya there." Sam laughed as Dean stared perplexed at Cas. "You know how your niece can be."

"Oh, so it's **my** niece and not **your** daughter?"

"Of course, where do you think she gets that attitude from?" Sam huffed as he fixed a breakfast tray for Deanna. "Here ya go and there's wrapping paper and tape in my bedroom."

"Thank you." Castiel said accepting the tray and turning to leave, taking the stairs this time.

 **spn**

"Daddy, has Grandpa called yet?" Deanna asked looking hopefully up at her father.

"Yes he called, he's run into some bad icy roads and the highway patrol closed them, so he had to stop for the night, but he's going to try and start out again in the morning. He'll get here tomorrow if he can." Sam tried to assure her, giving her a warm smile. "Now finish up so you can get a bath. You know you have to go to bed early tonight."

"I know Daddy, I just wish Grandpa was here with us." she said sadly pushing around the last of the food on her plate.

"Skippy, can I talk to you?" Dean asked quietly as he pulled the angel into the living room.

"Yes Dean?"

"Think you can find my father and zap him here for Christmas after she goes to bed?" Dean asked. "He can leave his truck and go back for it when the roads clear. Deanna needs her Grandpa here for Christmas."

"I can do that."

"Good, I'll call him and find out where he's at and let him know the plan."

"Very well. After the child is asleep I will bring him here."

"You're alright Skippy." Dean said slapping him on the back before heading back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to run Deanna's bathwater." Sam told him as he cleared the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Is it your turn to read the Christmas stories this year?" Deanna asked her father. They had made it a tradition that one of the men read _'Twas the Night Before Christmas'_ and _'The Christmas Story'_ on Christmas Eve and they watched one Christmas program before Deanna was sent off to bed.

"I think it is. You can get the books out after your bath and we'll do that."

"I'll get the kitchen; you take care of your daughter."

"I can help." Castiel offered knowing Deana was safe in this house and didn't need him upstairs.

"Well grab a dish towel you can dry." Dean told him while he ran hot water in the sink and squirted dish detergent in letting suds form.

 **spn**

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up its Christmas!" Deanna cried as she ran into the bedroom and jumped onto her father's bed to wake him.

"I'm aw'ke." Sam slurred trying to get his mind and body in sync so he could wake up.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Deanna she sang pulling at the covers to get to her father and throw her arms around him.

"Too early..." Dean's voice mumbled from the other bed as he tried to bury deeper into the covers to sleep.

"C'mon Uncle Dee. You gotta get up!" she insisted jumping from her father's bed to attack her uncle and get him up. "We have to see what Santa brought."

"Sweetheart let Uncle Dee get woke up." Sam told her as he picked her up and sat her in his bed.

"What's all the noise in here?" John asked from the doorway of the room.

"Grandpa!" she shrieked jumping from the bed and racing to John throwing her arms around him. "You made it. I was worried you were stuck in the storm. I love you Grandpa."

"I love you too and you know I wouldn't miss Christmas with my granddaughter." he said wrapping her in a bear hug and picking her up. "It helps to have an angel around."

"We need to go downstairs." she stated looking up into his rugged face.

"You know the rules, breakfast and then presents." Sam cautioned her as he dug out sweats and a clean tee shirt. "Now go on so we can change."

"Ok Daddy. Can we have waffles for breakfast?"

"Of course, you can have anything you want."

"I want pie." Dean spoke up from his bed.

"Wasn't talking to you bro, might as well get up she's not going to let you sleep anymore." he said smacking his legs as he headed across the hall to the bathroom. "Beside we need to get the turkey in the oven."

"Why can't Christmas be a afternoon thing? Some people like their sleep." he grumbled looking at the clock and groaning. It seemed the older Deanna got, the earlier she got up on Christmas day. Pretty soon they were going to be celebrating at midnight.

"Thanks for sending the angel after me son, not sure I'd made it otherwise." John told him after the others left.

"I knew Ladybug would be heartbroken if you wasn't here, seemed like the logical thing to do." Dean replied. "It's good to get together with family like this. Kind of makes us more thankful for what we have and easing the pain for what we have lost."

"That's true son, never thought that little baby you brought back here could change us so much. It's like she breathed life back into everything."

"I know, well guess I'd better get up before I'm attacked again." he sighed throwing back his covers and sitting up on the side of the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs." John nodded turning to head back to his room to change.

Dean wiped the sleep from his eyes and shook his body getting it awake and waited for Sam to finish in the bathroom so he could have his turn. He hoped Bobby was up and had a pot of coffee brewing downstairs because he needed a jolt to get moving this morning. He looked up through squinted eyes as Sam strolled back into the room and tossed his sleep clothes on the chair and looked around for shoes.

"Bathroom's free."

"Thanks." Dean sighed and pushed himself from the bed snagging clothes along the way.

"Have you seen my tennis shoes?"

"Not my day to keep up with your crap bro."

"Nice Dean." Sam chastised. "It's Christmas dude, happy thoughts and good cheer."

"Bite me." Dean replied before closing the bathroom door.

 **spn**

"Ok is everyone ready to open presents?" Sam asked as they gathered in the living room.

"Yes! Yes!" Deanna sang out so excited she could sit still. "Can I hand them out?"

"Sure sweetheart, be my guest." Sam said taking a seat beside his brother.

"C'mon Cas, you can help me." she said pulling the angel over and giving him presents to hand out too.

Sam watched with interest and smiled to himself seeing how Cas was still awkward and unsure when he interacted with them. Yes, it was strange to have an angel around all the time, but he had been accepted as part of their family now. He laughed when Dean took it upon himself to show Cas how to use the Ipod they had gotten him for Christmas. Since he didn't sleep like humans, Dean and him had come up with the Ipod as a gift to give him something to listen to as he watched over Deanna while she slept. Bobby got him his own coffee cup that had angel wings on it to use when he wanted to join them having coffee or hot chocolate. Sam knew he could never repay Cas for protecting his daughter these past years except by making him feel like a member of the family.

"I hope everyone likes this, I made them." Deanna said handing each person a small wrapped gift. "Here Cas this one's for you." she said turning to the angel who was standing nearby, but not quiet with the family.

"Sit down Skippy, stop hovering and join us." Dean insisted pointing to a chair beside the couch.

"For me?" he asked in surprise as he took the offered gift and did as Dean asked.

"You're family Cas and I love you." she said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to the others to watch them open her gift.

"You made this?" Sam asked as he pulled out a hand crocheted dove grey scarf.

"I taught myself to crochet."

"Ladybug you outdid yourself." Dean said wrapping his black one around his neck. "Man this thing is so soft."

"I love it Deanna." Jody said pulling her into a hug for her burgundy one. "You are so talented young lady."

"Just what I need for when I go on tow jobs." Bobby said holding his brown one up.

"Couldn't of picked a better color." John said smiling at his granddaughter as he showed off his scarf of olive drab, military color.

"Do you like it?" Deanna asked Cas as he shook out a blue one. "I thought it matched your eyes."

"Thank you child I will cherish it." he said sincerely as he draped around his neck.

"These are special gifts I made for you guys." she said holding out gifts to Sam, Dean, Bobby and John.

They looked at each other as they accepted their gift and tore the wrapping off and opened the box. Sam pulled out what looked like a small photo album and opened it up. His looked in shock at a picture of Jessica when he first met her. He slowly continued to turn the pages and watched the story unfold of his time with her. There were pictures of dates they went on, when they got married, even one at the carousel, when she was pregnant and Deanna's birth. The last one was of Jess holding Deanna and looking down so lovingly at her. That was right before they were kidnapped. Sam didn't even try to stop the tears dripping down his cheeks as he ran a finger over one of Jess's picture. Dean looked at his brother and leaned over to see better and realized what Deanna had made. He bumped shoulders with Sam to let him know he was there for him.

Bobby tore open his gift and opened the small box pushing the tissue paper back to find a framed picture of his wife that had been restored. He remembered back to when Deanna had found the photo in his desk drawer and asked about it. Bobby had told her who it was and what happened but didn't go into the details of how she died. He didn't think anything else about it and didn't even know she had taken it. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her beautiful face.

Dean opened his gift to find a hand drawn picture of his Baby that had been framed and smile happily. He studied the details that she had put into the picture and turned it to show Sam and the others.

"I love it Ladybug."

John opened his gift and pulled a similar album and started to look through it. There were pictures of Mary when he first met her up until she was taken from him. His vision blurred as he fought to not cry. He cleared his throat and looked to Deanna.

"Those are memory books so you'll always have them near." Deanna said cautiously, not sure if the gifts were a good idea now. "Cas helped me make them and Papa Bobby I didn't want you to lose the memory of your wife as the picture wore out."

"Where did you find these?" John asked looking up from the album.

"There was a metal lock box downstairs on a shelf and I was curious about what was in it. I found a bunch of old pictures and papers and stuff and I saw the idea in a magazine." she said as her lower lip began to tremble. "I didn't mean to upset everyone."

"Oh honey, this was the best present ever. I love it." John said pulling Deanna into his arms and hugging her tightly to his chest. He let her go when Sam got up and knelt beside them.

"Baby Girl, this is awesome and I will cherish it forever." Sam told her giving her a hug and kiss. He didn't want to let her go because he loved her so much. "You are growing into such a smart, kind hearted, amazing person and I know your Momma would be so proud of you."

"I love you Daddy." she whispered in his ear as she hugged him back.

"Ok Sammy, let's finish this thing 'cause I'm getting hungry." Dean said as he wiped the corner of his eyes.

The remaining gifts were handed out and opened and trash was collected and discarded. Deanna got clothes, a new pair of boots and winter coat, artist kit, books, puzzle books, computer games and with Sam's approval Dean got her a small hand gun with the understanding she had to have adult supervision whenever she handled it. Dean promised to teach her how to shoot once the weather was better.

Christmas lunch went off without a hitch and of course everyone ate too much and complained about it. They gathered in the living room to watch the game and enjoy time with family because in their line of work no one ever knew if this hunt might be their last. Jody got a call and had to leave right after the game started. Deanna was sandwiched between her uncle and father on the couch asleep. Sam pulled her into his side and put an arm around her. He looked around the room at the others, Bobby and John were dozing and Cas was learning all about his Ipod. They had loaded a variety of music on it so he would have a choice of what to listen to. He was so blessed to be with the ones he loved. A flickering of a shadow near the tree caught his attention and he smiled knowing who it was.

"Merry Christmas Sammy." Dean whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Sam replied as a sense of peace settled over him.

"I got it!" Cas said louder than needed since he had the ear buds in looking up at the brothers while holding up the Ipod and actually smiling at his accomplishment.

They looked at each other and laughed.

 **The End**


End file.
